You Sustain Me
by The Dragon Kasia
Summary: HenryVicki Oneshot. Henry unexpectedly visits Vicki one night. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Blood Ties. It belongs to Tanya Huff, Lifetime TV, and well… anyone who's not me.**

**This is rated M for a reason. Which, in other words, graphic sex. If you are the type of person who's offended by that, don't read this story. If you read it and are offended, don't complain to me. After all, I did warn you. Anyway…**

* * *

The sun had just sunk over the horizon when Vicki heard a tapping on the glass door leading out to the balcony. She turned away from her closet, and was surprised to see Henry. After all, she wasn't supposed to meet him for at least another hour.

She went over to the door, unlocking it so he could get in. "What are you doing here?" she inquired as he shut the door behind him.

He said nothing, just wrapped his muscular arms around her, pulling her flush against him.

"Wha-" she began, but was immediately silenced by his lips. She froze momentarily, shocked by what was happening. But soon she responded, kissing him fiercely, allowing his tongue access to the crevices of her mouth.

Henry pulled away slightly, and for the first time she saw the lust in his eyes, the passion, the love. She wondered fleetingly what had brought this on so suddenly, until he picked her up, carrying over to the bed.

His lips met hers once again, his fingers starting to undo the buttons of her shirt. This time she explored his mouth, her tongue running over his sharp fangs. Her hands ran over his muscled back, lifting up the shirt he wore.

He sat up, pulling off his shirt, quickly returning to take off hers. Throwing the offending garments aside, his lips turned to her neck, kissing her there gently, not puncturing the skin, merely tasting the flesh. Slowly he worked his way down, his hands going under her to undo her bra.

Removing it, he threw it aside as well, his mouth going to her breasts, suckling, nipping. She arched her back, bringing her still closer to his exploring mouth, her hands moving down to the waist of his pants. After she had unbuttoned them, he pulled away, taking them off before returning.

His lips returned once again to her mouth, her body pressed against hers. She felt his arousal, his need for her, and she pressed herself closer against him, causing him to moan softly in pleasure.

Unbuttoning her pants, he slid them off her, kissing her skin as he went. Suckling her breast, his hand trailed gently, lovingly, down her side, over her hips, to her core. His fingers massaged her folds, pinching gently, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

Her arms wrapped around him, her fingers digging into his back as his delved further into her. He withdrew from her, parting her legs yet further.

Positioning himself over her, he entered her slowly, his mouth muffling her moan of pleasure.

He held her as he drove into her harder and harder, so deeply he drove the breath from her lungs. As they both neared climax, he sank his fangs into her throat, piercing her jugular, drinking her essence, her blood.

The force of the release nearly shook her apart, above and beyond any orgasm she had ever experienced. She felt it all. Him evading her, his body hard and pulsing. His teeth locked into the flesh of her throat, sucking her lifeblood.

He pulled away, gently kissing the two small wounds on her neck, separating them completely as he lay down on the bed beside her. As he held her, Vicki felt his body shaking in what she suspected was fear.

"I'm so sorry, Vicki," Henry said, pulling away from her completely and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I could have really hurt you."

She sat up, wrapping her arms around him from behind, kissing his shoulder. "But you didn't, Henry," she said firmly, forcing him to turn and look into her eyes. "Though I was under the impression we had work to do tonight," she teased.

Henry smiled, capturing her lips with his. "We could work," he replied, pulling away slightly. "But I don't see why we couldn't just put it off until tomorrow."

"That could work," she murmured as they laid back on the bed, Vicki resting her head on his chest.

They laid like that for some time, simply enjoying each other's presence. Finally she looked up, meeting his eyes. "I love you," she told him, fingers intertwining in his hair.

"I love you too," he replied as his lips met hers.

* * *

**AN:**** I didn't really plan to write this, it wrote itself one day. But since I wrote it, I decided to post it.**

**R&R!**


End file.
